It is known to use torque pins to adjust a position of a blade ring relative to a rotor in a gas turbine engine, wherein the blade ring surrounds the rotor. The torque pins have an end section which defines a thickness corresponding to a vertical distance between the blade ring and the rotor. If the blade ring needs to be moved away from the rotor in a vertical direction, the end section of each pin is machined to remove an amount of material corresponding to a vertical movement change needed to reposition the blade ring relative to the rotor. Hence, each torque pin must be removed and machined to grind off metal to reduce the thickness of the end section. Such a process is time consuming and costly. If the blade ring needs to be moved closer to the rotor, metal cannot be added to the torque pins and new torque pins must be used, which is costly and undesirable.